


Dance Like Nobody's Watching

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: The Life and Times of Superheroes and Villains [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Avengers, Crack, Dancing, Dorkiness, Drabble, Friendship, Funny, Peter is a Little Shit, Steve likes to dance, Team as Family, They're all just dorks, Tony loves it, and can TOTALLY do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: The song had a beat that was just too irresistible tonotat leastswayto, and -again- he thought he’d been homealone.Honest.So, seriously, this reaction was justtoo much.





	Dance Like Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> Soooo...I had this song - _Hit & Run_ by LOLO - stuck in my head and...an idea came from it, and fudge it I regret _NOTHING!!!_ I was giggling like a right _goon_ imagining this all in my head, and wanted to share that with my bestie Pixie, so I hope you - and anyone else reading this crazy thing - enjoy!! 
> 
> P.S. The song is linked in the story, but I'll also post the link in the End Notes!

Now, to be fair, Steve really _did_ think he was alone in the tower, and who _hasn’t_ done silly things when alone? And he really _couldn’t help it;_ Steve honestly wasn’t one for modern tunes, but the song had such a _rebel feel_ to it that it brought out the little kid in him, and he kind of just...got swept away with it. It started out innocently enough, his YouTube playlist had finished and began playing songs from the ‘recommended’ list, Steve had zoned out most of them while he drew - at least, until _this_ one.

“[ _Hit and Run_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrd60LuRr_U)by...LOLA? Wait, no, LOLO...strange name, nice voice though.” And hey, maybe Tony would be proud of him for giving some new age music a shot?

“Hey FRIDAY, mind playing this on the speakers?”

“Sure thing, Captain.”

Steve asked FRIDAY to replay the song once it ended and hummed along, then once again and actually _knew_ some of the words; once _more_ and he was actually able to sing along...then maybe a couple of times after that, too. So, really, it was just a good and _fun song_ , and maybe Steve kind of got lost to it - like, _really_ lost to it. Steve had been benched from the field until his broken arm healed up, and for a super solider that meant he’d be able to be out on the field for their next mission, but for now he had to sit around while his friends fought whatever villain thought they had a chance at taking over New York today - he was pretty sure it was the Green Goblin, or Booger Man, as Tony dubbed him.

So there he was, in the common room’s kitchen whipping up a mug of hot cocoa from scratch, and lost himself in the music as he waltzed around the space grabbing what he needed. It was just a bit of fun, ‘letting his hair down’, so to speak, but everyone had those kinds of songs - Lord knew Tony would just about _break a leg_ listening to those rock tunes he liked so much while in his workshop. Plus, the song had a beat that was just too irresistible to _not_ at least _sway_ to, and - _again_ \- he thought he’d been home _alone_. Honest.

So, seriously, this reaction was just _too much_.

“It wasn’t anythin’ so bad!” Steve splutters, pretty sure his cheeks were about to _melt off_.

“You were _SHIMMYING_!” Tony all but screeches through his laughter, clutching his side as Bucky basically went _blue_ beside him.

“Aye! Strange but glorious dancing, Steven!” Thor bellows heartily, grinning like a fiend, “I never knew you had it in you!”

“I was _not!”_ Steve tries defending, but he was pretty sure his ears were burned off by this point.

“You were _singing_ into the _spoon!”_ Bucky cries, literally _cries,_ in laughter.

Clint smirks, choking back unattractive chortles like a child, “Cap I’ve _never_ seen you move your hips like that before now, ‘shimmying’ is basically an _understatement_.”

Of all people, it’s _Bruce_ who snorts out, “Steve, honestly, those moves would have put _Shakira_ to shame.”

“And who knew you were such passionate singer?” Natasha teases, grinning with sharp cat-like amusement.

“Fri, _please_ tell me you got footage of that!” Tony giggles, walking over to their Captain.

“Oh trust me boss, I got _plenty,”_ the AI promises, and if Steve was a betting man, he’d be willing to gamble his _shield_ that if Friday had a face she’d probably be smirking as bad as _Natasha_ was.

“You guys are incorrigible,” Steve mumbles, rolling his eyes at his friends, arms folding over the barrel of his chest - trying to will away the flush no doubt coloring his face and neck.

“Maybe,” Tony shrugs, but holds out a hand to his teammate, “that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little dance party, you game, Cap?”

The blond stares down at Stark, raising a brow, but looks around at his group of friends and shrugs, _can’t get any more embarrassed, right?_ Steve thinks before taking Tony’s hand, the smaller man doing a little spin under the bridge of their joined arms, and to Steve’s - delighted - surprise, Clint snatches up Bucky and starts dancing right along with them. Natasha drags Bruce and Thor into their little impromptu dance huddle, and the neither men seem to have a single qualm about it, breaking out some moves that makes the rest of the group laugh and whoop with amused encouragement.

Steve _definitely_ didn’t think this was how his day would go, but right there, dancing like a complete _moron_ with his friends, he didn’t honestly _care;_ instead, the Captain just shimmied right along with Bucky and Bruce, the trio _losing it_ when Thor bends at the knees and-

“OH MY GOD THOR KNOWS HOW TO _TWERK!”_ Clint cries out, practically cackling on the floor at this point.

“Teach me! Teach me!” Tony squeals, standing beside Thor trying - and _failing -_ to mimic the dance move.

Little did the group know, Peter was there, too…with a camera.

 _This is going to_ break _the internet,_ the teenager thinks, grinning like a right _fool_ while trying to conceal his laughter.

Later that day, Tony would be _way_ too proud about the fact that the video _did_ break the internet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually laughing all over again!! I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of craziness as much as I did!! Let me know what you thought in the comments down below!! xxoxoo
> 
> SONG LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrd60LuRr_U
> 
> (This story has also been posted on Tumblr under my same username, but nowhere else, so if you find it elsewhere please let me know!!)


End file.
